Reiza Suzumushi
'Suzumushi Reiza '(鈴虫 レイザ) nicknamed "Reiza" is a demigod son of Izanagi, God of Creation and Life. Personality Reiza is intelligent, valiant, strong and is naturally talented in caligraphy, painting and sculpting. He is very smart and always thinks of a plan in every situation. He enjoys to read novels, comics and play games, as well as drawing in his free time. Although he enjoys being in the company of friends, he is often quiet making it hard for him to make new friends, although he does try to gain them. History Reiza Suzumushi is the demigod child of Izanagi no Okami, the kami of creation and life and Kimiko Suzumushi, the descendant of Byakko Suzumushi, a once awesome and gallant samurai in ancient times. Kimiko and Izanagi Kimiko was a novelist who lived in Kyoto, Japan. Kimiko’s novels and creations were so imaginative and lifelike, they were worlds of their own. Izanagi was enchanted with her works and decided to meet its author, Kimiko. Izanagi met Kimiko under the guise of Ichirou Yamamoto on a literature conference. They fell in love with each other and went on a relationship together, in which Kimiko learned the truth that Ichirou Yamamoto is in fact Izanagi, and that the Shinto gods and demons are alive and real. Izanagi left three months into their relationship due to his nature as a god. Early Life A few weeks later, Kimiko discovered she was pregnant and had a healthy baby son, Reiza Suzumushi. After Reiza’s birth, Izanagi appeared to Kimiko once more and entrusted a sealed box and a set of ten scrolls to her, meant for their son before leaving. Kimiko read through the scrolls and hid away one scroll, the scroll containing the location of Camp Izanagi. When Reiza reached the age of ten, his powers slowly developed and he began trying to control his powers over the years, and by the age of 15, he had the ablity to control most of his powers albeit not all of them, with the help of one of the nine scrolls given to him by his father via his mother. When Reiza reached 18 years, an Oni showed up and attacked Reiza at his home, and even though the Oni was swiftly defeated, It was clear to Kimiko that it was no longer safe for him to live with her. Kimiko pulled out a tenth scroll, a scroll she hid away containing the location of Camp Izanagi. Kimiko was afraid that her one and only son was going to leave her, but knows now that it was for his own safety. Kimiko also presented to him the sealed box, the box she could never be able to open. Reiza layed his hand on the box’s lid and the locks unravelled, revealing an intricately detailed iron sword within. Reiza flipped open the scroll and left immediately for Camp Izanagi. Journey to Camp Izanagi On his first night’s sleep away from home, Izanagi materialized himself to Reiza in a dream, telling him that he was sorry for being absent in his life, how proud he was of him and that he hopes he would find his way to Camp Izanagi and train to become a great warrior! Before leaving, Izanagi bestowed upon him a present. Reiza woke up to find an old style japanese coffin tied in huge ropes next to where he was lying. He untied the knots and opened the lid. A bronze statue locked in a fetal position was within the coffin. Reiza was puzzled why his father would give him such a gift. He lifted the coffin and carried it like a school-bag with the ropes tied to his shoulders and continued on his journey to camp. Just as he was about to step into Camp Izanagi’s grounds, a group of eight Shikome, wild hags, jumped out of the forest and attacked Reiza. Reiza managed to kill three of them before he was overtaken and surrounded, desperate he swung his blade at them wildly, to no prevail. Under the pressure thinking of a plan to hatch, he understood the use of the statue granted to him by his father. Reiza dropped the coffin off his shoulders, rapidly flipped over the lid and breathed life into the statue, commanding it to fight in the battle. The sculpture rose from the coffin and fiercely ripped the women piece by piece. The surviving lone hag screamed in horror and fled back into the forest, and the statue returned to the coffin, locked into position. Reiza, shocked in both horror and awe, gathered the lid and set it in place on top of the coffin, lifted it up back on her shoulders and entered Camp Izanagi. Weapons and Possessions 紫色の亀(Violet Tortoise) The 紫色の竜(Musakiiro no Kame), meaning the "Violet Tortoise", is a short and wide iron bladed sword with a purple handle. The weapon was given to Reiza from Izanagi, via his mother shortly after his birth, in a sealed box. The Katana was given to Reiza along with a set of ten scrolls. Reiza Suzumushi's title, "The Violet Tortoise" is named after this very blade. The Ten Scrolls The Ten Scrolls are a set of scrolls numbering from one to ten given to Reiza Suzumushi from his divine father, Izanagi no Mikoto via his mother, Kimiko Suzumushi shortly after his birth. The first to ninth scrolls are meant to pass on knowledge to Reiza in accounts from the birth and history of the Shinto gods and monsters, to ancient Japanese arts and culture, while the tenth and last remaining scroll is an enchanted map showing the location of Camp Izanagi. The ten scrolls are kept in a medium sized wooden cylinder tube, taking the appearance of a larger scroll tied neatly with light green knots. - The Ten Scrolls (In Order) are: #The Birth and Accounts of the Shinto Gods. #Accounts and Profiles of Every Shinto Deity. #Accounts of the Yokai. #The Creation and History of Nippon. #Accounts of Important Figures. #Manual and Records of Powers and Spells. #Records of Nippon Arts and Architecture. #Records of Treasures and Artifacts. #Records of Locations and Worlds. #The Magical Map to Camp Izanagi. ダイダラボッチ (Daidarabotchi) The "ダイダラボッチ" (Daidarabotchi) is a bronze statue given to Reiza on his first night's journey to Camp Izanagi, by his father Izanagi no Mikoto. The statue's features include three heads, six arms and a halo behind the three heads and all in ancient japanese style. The Daidarabotchi was presented to Reiza inside an ancient japanese wooden cylinder coffin with large ropes tied around it. The statue was within the cylinder locked in a fetal position. When brought to life, the Daidarabotchi's eyes glows bright with molten bronze. Powers and Abilities Offensive #Children of Izanagi are able to breathe complete life into a living being and attack with them for a short period of time. But he/she can only breathe into one being at a time. #Children of Izanagi are able to enchant a weapon to attack and move by itself for a short period of time. Defensive #Children of Izanagi are able to create an earthen wall that repairs itself when damaged. But repairs feed on the user's power so it drains a lot. #Children of Izanagi are able to make a small portion of the earth "come alive" and knock off anything above the affected area. Passive #Children of Izanagi's wounds, whether physical or mental, heal faster than others. Supplementary #Children of Izanagi are able to heal minor to moderate wounds and can erase scar marks. #Children of Izanagi are able to breathe life in inanimate objects for a short period of time. Traits #Children of Izanagi are full of life and energy. #Children of Izanagi innately have anger on children of Kagu-tsuchi.